tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
TMNT/Ghostbusters 02
[[Datei:TMNT Ghostbusters 2 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT/Ghostbusters'' #2]]TMNT/Ghostbusters'' #2''' (auch bekannt unter dem Untertitel "The Meeting of the Minds" - "Das Zusammentreffen der Geister") ist das zweite von vier Kapiteln aus der Crossover-Miniserie 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 26. November 2014 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT/Ghostbusters #2 *'Story': Erik Burnham & Tom Waltz *'Zeichnungen': Dan Schoening *'Farben': Luis Antonio Delgado *'Text': Neil Uyetake *'Herausgeber': Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''TMNT/Ghostbusters'' #1 *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''TMNT/Ghostbusters'' #3 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|Teenage Mutant Ninja BusterTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo **April O'Neil *die Ghostbusters **Peter Venkman **Ray Stantz **Egon Spengler **Winston Zeddemore **Janine Melnitz **Kylie Griffin **Slimer (Cameo) *Chi-You **Casey Jones **das Pantheon (erwähnt) *Bebop und Rocksteady (Cameo) Handlung thumb|left|260px|Chi-Yous RückzugDie frisch in der Kirche eingetroffenen Ghostbusters beginnen sofort mit ihren Protonen-Packs das Feuer auf das offensichtlichste Ziel - Chi-You - zu eröffnen. Als dieser merkt, dass ihm die Ghostbusters tatsächlich gefährlich werden können, tritt er mit seinen Sklaven, einschließlich Casey, unverzüglich den Rückzug an. Ersatzweise nehmen die Geisterjäger nun die Turtles ins Visier, von denen sie annehmen, sie seien ektoplasmische Konstrukte oder Diener von Chi-You. Doch nach und nach stellen sie fest, dass die Turtles keine der ihnen bekannten Charakteristika von Geistern oder dämonischen Wesen aufweisen; daher stellen sie schließlich den Beschuss ein und eröffnen Verhandlungen. thumb|250px|Ein holpriger AnfangNatürlich halten die Turtles - bzw. ergreift April für sie ein energisches Wort - nicht gerade sehr viel davon, zuerst mit Energistrahlen beschossen und dann im nächsten Moment plötzlich in eine Plauderei verwickelt zu werden, und sie machen den Ghostbusters Vorwürfe, dass Chi-You nun Casey entführt hat. Egon Spengler stellt mit seinem Messgerät rätselhafte Phasenvarianten an den Turtles und April fest, die mit dem Dimensionsdurchbruch, der sie hierhergeführt hat,''TMNT/Ghostbusters'' #1 in Verbindung stehen müssen, und schließt daraus, dass sie und Chi-You aus einer anderen Dimension gekommen sind. thumb|left|250px|"Gestatten: Ninja Turtles und Ghostbusters"Schließlich ist es Ray Stantz, der das Eis bricht, als er Donatello nähere Fragen über ihre Herkunft zu stellen beginnt und die beiden einige persönliche Gemeinsamkeiten entdecken. So stellen sich die beiden Gruppen einander vor, und Donatello zeigt ihnen die Blaupausen des Teleporters, der sie hierhergebracht hat. Die Ghostbusters erklären sich bereit, den Turtles mit ihrem Equipment zu helfen; doch da sie nicht alle zusammen im Ecto-2, dem Wagen der Ghostbusters, Platz nehmen können, lassen die Turtles und April sich die Adresse ihres Hauptquartiers geben und legen die Strecke dorthin zu Fuß zurück. thumb|250px|Der Überfall auf das EisstadionUnterdessen, auf einem Fabrikgelände nicht allzu weit entfernt, kommt Chi-You zu einem Entschluss: Da er die Präsenz seiner Brüder und Schwestern nicht mehr spüren kann, sieht er sich nicht mehr an die Regeln ihres "Spiels""Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #3 und ''TMNT/Ghostbusters'' #1 gebunden, nur durch subtile Manipulation die Herrschaft über die Erde zu gewinnen, vor allem weil er mit seiner neugefundenen Macht die Möglichkeit auskosten will, die Menschen direkt beherrschen zu können. Um seine Pläne zu sichern, braucht er jedoch eine geeignete Armee; daher lässt er die Kirchgänger wieder frei - alle bis auf Casey, denn diesen braucht er sowohl wegen dessen Kämpfernatur als auch als Druckmittel gegen die Turtles, damit sie für ihn den Teleporter rekonstruieren sollen. Später überfällt Chi-You ein Eisstadion, wo ein heftiges Hockeyspiel stattfindet, bringt die anwesenden Spieler in seine Gewalt und verwandelt sie in furchterregende Monster. thumb|left|250px|Neue FreundesbandeZur gleichen Zeit unternehmen die Turtles eine Besichtigungstour durch das Geisterjäger-HQ und freunden sich nach und nach auf individueller Basis mit den Ghostbusters an. Als Realist hat Donatello natürlich einige Schwierigkeiten, an die Existenz von Spukgestalten zu glauben (worauf Spengler im Gegenzug kontert, dass sie hier keine Aliens haben); doch Stantz plaudert bereitwillig mit ihm aus dem Nähkästchen, während er ihn zur Ecto-Aufbewahrungseinheit führt und dem Turtle versichert, dass sie genügend Teile vorhanden haben müssten, um den Teleporter noch einmal neu bauen zu können. thumb|250px|Neue Probleme am HorizontGenau da bekommen die Ghostbusters eine Nachricht vom New York Police Department, bei dem ein Notruf über eine Geistererscheinung während eines Hockeyspiels eingegangen ist. Anhand der Beschreibungen erkennen die Turtles, dass es sich dabei um Chi-You und Casey handeln muss, und wollen sich natürlich sofort zum Stadion begeben. Doch Spengler, der inzwischen die interdimensionalen Energieemissionen ihrer Besucher näher analysiert hat, muss ihnen leider etwas Salz in die Suppe schütten: Die Signatur dieser Energie ist nämlich am Versiegen, und wenn sie erstmal zu weit abgebaut ist, gäbe es für die Turtles und ihre Freunde keine Möglichkeit mehr, in ihre Heimatdimension zurückzukehren. Das von Spengler geschätzte Limit beträgt nicht mehr als 72 Stunden... was viel zu wenig Zeit wäre, um den Teleporter von Grund auf neu zu konstruieren. Nichtsdestotrotz wollen die Turtles Casey nicht im Stich lassen, und Stantz stattet Donatello zu diesem Zweck bereitwillig mit einem seiner Reserve-Protonen-Packs aus... Trivia *Als Chi-You im Zuge seiner Rekrutierungsmaßnahmen das Hockeystadion überfallt, sind im Hintergrund eines Panels Bebop und Rocksteady in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt zu sehen. *Als Venkman sich und seine Kollegen den Turtles vorstellt, verwendet er zunächst als Teil eines persönlichen Scherzes die Namen anderer berühmter Künstler aus dem Mittelmeerraum: Botticelli, Signorelli, Tizian (in Englisch "Titian" geschrieben) und El Greco. Desweiteren erwähnt er kurz Dana Barret (Sigourney Weaver), seine Freundin aus den Ghostbusters-Filmen, als eine Ex-Freundin. Neudruckversionen *''TMNT/Ghostbusters'' (TPB, April 2015) *''TMNT/Ghostbusters Deluxe Edition'' (HC, April 2016) *''TMNT: The IDW Collection'' #5 (Hardcover), September 2017 Deutsche Veröffentlichung * Mai 2017 als Sammelband: "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters" Siehe auch *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Sondergeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Crossovers (Comics) Kategorie:Miniserien (IDW)